Sarah Vandon
Sarah Vandon ist eine Psychologin mit belgischen Wurzeln, die während der Ereignisse in Ummei das Inglesey-Heilanstalt betreibt. Es gibt Hinweise, die andeuten, dass sie auch 1999 beim Project D beteiligt war. Erscheinung Sarah trägt ihr rotes Haar stets zusammengebunden, auch wenn es ihr durch den beruflichen Stress nur selten gelingt, eine ordentliche Frisur zusammen zu halten. Oft sind ihre hellblauen Augen von dunklen Ringen unterlegt. Nach einem Arbeitsunfall im Jahr 1999 verlor sie das linke Auge, an dessen Stelle sie eine Prothese aus Glas trägt. In der Anstalt ist sie niemals ohne weißen Kittel zu sehen, in ihrer Freizeit dagegen bevorzugt sie Rollkrägen und warme Kleidung, was an der Nordspitze Schottlands fast schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist. Persönlichkeit Schon immer war Sarah daran interessiert, etwas für die Gesellschaft zu leisten, und so gab sie sich nach außen meist freundlich und offen. Sie versucht, sich in die Gefühlswelt ihrer Mitmenschen hineinzudenken, um Empathie und Verständnis hervorzubringen. Hierbei stehen ihr jedoch manchmal persönliche Differenzen im Weg, über die sie nur schwer hinweg kommt. Ihren Ärger gibt sie niemals Preis, doch seine Unterdrückung lässt sie von Zeit zu Zeit abweisend und kalt wirken. Besonders in ihrer Jugend war sie weiterhin sehr idealistisch, dieses Verhalten verschwand jedoch nach ihrem Unfall - sie fand neue Erkenntnisse über die Welt, die ihr Bild stark veränderten. Geschichte Geschichte bis 2001 Im April 1974 wurde Sarah in dem nordfranzösischen Dorf Sully im Département Calvados geboren, als Kind des Belgiers Henri Vandon und seiner französischen Frau. Sie wuchs hauptsächlich bei der Familie ihrer Mutter in Bayeux auf, da ihr Vater als Botschafter stets unterwegs war. Schon seit ihrer Schulzeit träumte sie von einem Beruf, der den Menschen helfen könnte, und schnell entdeckte sie die Psychologie für sich. Während sie noch im Lycée lernte, begann sie ihre Klassenkameradinnen zu psychoanalysieren, und der letzte Schritt zur Universität von Caen, wo sie schließlich einen Abschluss in Psychologie und Medizin machte. 1998 wurde sie für ein geheimes Projekt in Nordengland rekrutiert, über welches sie bis heute eisern schweigt. Offensichtlich ist nur, dass sie dabei das linke Auge verlor, und, so scheint es, eine tiefgehende Erfahrung machte, die ihr Leben veränderte. Über Nacht kehrte sie nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus nach Frankreich zurück, und unterrichtete bis 2001 an der Universität von Rennes Psychologie. In diesem Jahr erfuhr sie von ihrem enormen Erbe, das ein Verwandter mütterlicherseits, ein Dr. Irving Inglesey, ihr hinterlassen hatte. Dieses bestand hauptsächlich aus der psychiatrischen Klinik nahe Ullapool, die sie heute noch leitet. Übernahme der Klinik und Patienten Sarah kam kurz nach erhalten der Nachricht in der heruntergekommenen Anstalt an, die wohl schon seit den 60er Jahren nicht vernünftig instand gehalten wurde - dennoch nicht aus finanziellen Gründen. Unfähig, sich einen Reim aus diesem Rätsel zu machen, begann sie mit ehemaligen Kommillitonen und einigen neuen Freunden die ausführliche Renovierung des baufälligen Gebäudes. Dabei stieß sie auf die Büchersammlung des Gründers, Noah S. Inglesey, der sich auf okkulte Literatur spezialisiert hatte. Nach harter Arbeit waren sie schließlich zwei Jahre später waren sie bereit, erste Patienten aufzunehmen. Die schwierigsten Fälle darunter waren John Blackwood, dessen Geisteskrankheit bis 2009 er zu- als abnahm, und ein Mann namens "Santiago", der 2005 von Adrian Elric Brannon der Klinik überwiesen wurde, völlig ohne Hintergrundgeschichte, und dessen Aufenthalt eher sporadisch war. So verschwand er schon Monate später wieder, um erst Mitte 2008 wiederzukehren, und die Geschichte wiederholte sich als er auch dieses Mal nach kurzer Zeit untertauchte. Mitte 2009 hatte sie den Mann wieder vor ihren Türen stehen. Trivia * Sarah erschien ihrem Autor im Traum, bevor sie in Ummei - under the moon of blood ''eingeführt wurde. * Ihr Nachname, ''Vandon, stammt aus der selben Quelle, ist aber wohl eine unbewusste Variante von Will Vandom. * Es stand langezeit nicht fest, welcher Spezies Sarah angehört. Mensch bleibt die einzig wahre Antwort auf diese Frage. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Belgier Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Project D